Sentinel
by Freshman19
Summary: Slice of life one shot featuring Mackenzie Shepard.


**Mackenzie Shepard is the intellectual property of Aislinn Trista, and I'm just writing something for her since AT has a ton of other Shepard's that get more love than Mac. :D**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-ZAP<p>

Mackenzie would fix her alarm later. A groan wafted passed her lips and she threw the covers from her tired body. Her legs flew over the side of the massive mattress, at least massive compared to her 5'8" frame. She quickly removed her sleepwear and looked through her closet. In her time on the SR-2 she'd accumulated a massive wardrobe. With her various endorsement deals a lot of her clothes came free and it didn't matter what it was. From a skin tight green and black suit that Miranda said she'd love to wear, to a biker outfit that Jack was making bedroom eyes at, Mackenzie could rarely make a snap decision on what she wanted to wear.

"Ah screw it" she said and picked her Blasto T-shirt and jeans out of the closet. She placed her clothes on her bed and walked up the stairs to her private bathroom. She was thankful for her tech abilities that removed and deactivated all the monitoring devices in her loft, or else TIM would be getting a show right about now. She stepped under the hot water and sighed as her body relaxed. In no time she was as clean as possible and dressed in her outfit of choice.

"EDI"

"Yes Shepard?" the AI asked as her blue Avatar popped into the room.

"Status reports on the crew" she ordered. Even though EDI was an AI it took her a day or two to adjust to Mackenzie's Irish accent.

"Joker is currently piloting the ship. He is also multitasking and watching as Mars turns, commenting on how Jessica and Richard aren't a great couple." Mackenzie rolled her eyes before EDI continued, "Jacob and thane are in the armory. Mr. Taylor is adjusting the acceleration in Mr. Krios's Incisor rifle to increase its damage. Miranda is in her office making contact with several Alliance officers. Since you have split from Cerberus she is making sure any former Alliance crew escape punishment for their time with the organization."

"And I didn't even ask her to. What about Jack? She better not be near Miranda."

"Jack is sleeping on her cot. Before that she was enjoying a game of Skyllian five poker with Ken, Gabby, and Zaeed. She lost and went to bed."

"Alright, that's enough, I can go check on everyone else myself. Thanks EDI"

"It is my pleasure Commander."

Mackenzie stepped into the waiting elevator and rode it down to the CIC. Everyone that as normally there was at their station. "Joker quit watching your soaps and drive!" She yelled and input the Citadel as their next destination. She swore she heard Joker say something about "hard ass" as she walked into Mordin's lab. Mordin wasn't alone, no he was joined by Legion.

"Shepard. Glad you're here. Legion has been watching as I work. Intrigued by interest. Put off by silence."

Mackenzie looked from Mordin to the Geth platform standing across for him. "We have been doing calculations on the work Mordin-STG has been doing. Currently his experiment has a 45% chance of success. He is attempting to find way to reverse the effects of dragon's teeth."

"Impossible. Triple checked work. Chance of success 56%"

"Okay Legion. I'm sure you're right but let Mordin work in peace. Walk with me"

"Acknowledged." Legion followed Mackenzie as she walked back to the elevator.

"So how do ye like us organics Legion?"

"We have learned a lot watching the crew interact. For instance we have learned the art of the comeback from Joker-Pilot and used it effectively when addressing creator-Tali'Zorah"

"Oh did ya now?"

"Yes. When making repairs to Normandy we undid one of her bulkheads and improved upon it ourselves. She said that it would not be as efficient as her repair."

"And what did ye say?"

"We replied by saying that her head was in cased in the habitat of a pet fish."

Mackenzie roared with laughter, "Are you the one that called her fish bowl vas Normandy?"

"Yes"

Her laughter continued as the elevator stopped on the crew deck. She was bent over and clutching her stomach so she didn't notice Kasumi had entered until she bent over to meet Shepard's eyes.

"What's the joke Shep?"

"I just found out who called Tali Fish bowl vas Normandy" she jabbed her thumb at Legion.

"Oh that's rich. I believe I owe you a kiss then" Kasumi stepped towards the geth platform and planted a peck on the side of its lighted head.

"We believe the appropriate organic reaction is to express our arousal of having a sign of affection bestowed upon us by a female."

"Compliment taken." Kasumi said as she pressed he button for deck 2.

"Heading up to see our 3rd in command Kasumi?" Mackenzie teased.

"Whatever gave you that idea Shep?" Kasumi said coyly.

"Maybe the note with Jacob's name on it? If ye don't ask him out sooner or later I'll squeal on ya."

"You wouldn't dare" Kasumi said dramatically.

"Ye better get to askin' then or you'll find out if I dare." And she stuck her tongue out at the stealthy thief. Kasumi sighed a crumpled up her note but still headed into the armory.

Legion and Mackenzie continued their "data exchange" until the ship docked on the Citadel. Despite knowing the result Mackenzie was going to appeal to the council to take the Reapers seriously with the data pad she got from Joker after the base run. Shepard was going to deliver it herself and alone because it was going to get ugly. She changed into her emerald green armor and put her shotgun and SMG in their places and headed towards the airlock.

"Depressurizing" EDI said

The door hissed and opened slowly. On the other side was the only thing that could stop her regenerated heart. Kaidan. Mackenzie's body tensed with the force of a neural shock. Her lungs seemed to shut down and her brain went into def con one. "You!" was all she could muster out of the flood of words she had in her head.

"Shep…Mackenzie." Kaidan said in a somber tone.

"You don't get to call me that. It's Shepard to you. Or would you prefer traitor? Or Cerberus Dog?"

"Did you get my letter?"

"I don't know. I got a letter from a jerk and deleted it but I don't remember you sending me anything _Alenko_."

"I see how this is going. When you're ready to grow up and talk I'll be waiting" he said with a slight glare and he turned away from the savior of the Galaxy.

"…Wait." Mackenzie said. "I do…but I don't…I do more than I Don't, and I don't a lot…does that make sense?"

Kaidan chuckled softly, "No, but then again love doesn't have to."

"And then you go saying these things." Mackenzie stepped toward Kaidan and caressed his cheek, "I'm sorry Kaidan. I was hurt and angry."

"It's alright. I wanted to come clear the air in person."

"But, how'd you know I was going to be here?"

"I got a tip from the Shadow broker."

Mackenzie let a sly smile creep across her face. Liara had obviously been tracking the Normandy and let Kaidan know to be on the Citadel. "Well I guess I need to thank the Shadow Broker for helping us out." With the arguing out of the way Mackenzie mind willed her body forward and her arms around Kaidan's neck in a warm embrace.

"Awwwww" a voice said over the comm. channel

"Shut up Joker" Kaidan and Mackenzie said in unison.


End file.
